


Incognito

by TamaTaco



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Mostly Fluff no ones really doing the dirty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Multi, OML, Some more tags will be uploaded during this adventure tho, Updates every 1-2 weeks, Wtf why, but it’s all gucci, dont kill me plz, first fan fic btw, gayyyyy, im about to slack off on this soooo hard, lemme stop adding tags, much gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaTaco/pseuds/TamaTaco
Summary: Park Jimin, on of the rising star soloists in Seoul, South Korea is hated by his bookworm crush Jeon Jungkook. To ever talk or get close to him he disguise him self as his made up character “Min” what will happen if Jungkook finds out who “Min” is...?





	1. Prologue: Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Much love ♡  
> P.S I know the Prologue is really short, trust me the chapters are bigger than that ;)

‘Park Jimin is amazing!’  
‘His Album just hit 2 million copies sales in just two weeks?! Wow!’  
‘Omg I l o v e Serendipity!’  
‘He’s so cool!’  
‘He’s so cute UwU’  
‘I love Park Jimin ♡’  
“I hate Park Jimin...” Jungkook said scrolling through the tweets blowing up his phone.  
“Park Jimin this, Park Jimin that. What’s so special about him...”  
*Flashback*  
High School  
“HAHAHAHAHA”  
“He’s such a fucking dork”  
“Wimpy ass kid”  
“Gay bitch”  
“KYS!”  
All the slurs that had came from the mouths of other students filled Jungkook’s head. The kids were kicking and punching, throwing food and paper balls.  
“Ah!” Jungkook gets hit to the floor, he looks up to see the only one there for him... that person so happens to be Park Jimin.  
“Kookie...” Jimin whispered.  
“You really want to help that wimp? Your status will go down in an instance if everyone knows your friends with this guy.” One of his so called “friends” say to him. Status meant a lot to Jimin, more than someone else in need. Jimin hesitated, before he finally turned around and headed to class. Leaving a poor defenseless Jungkook to fend for himself.  
For weeks, he’s been bullied, and every time Jimin had turned his back towards it. Jungkook had thought he finally had a real friend but, he was wrong. He swore that he’d hated Park Jimin, always.  
*Flashback End*  
Jungkook shut and threw his phone on his bed.  
“Time to get ready to go to class, ‘yay’” Jungkook said sarcastically. He then gets ready and walks out his dorm to start the day.


	2. Hello, Min (Part 1)

"Hey Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook greats his friend while sitting down at the table.

''Sup. Did you sleep well?" He replied.

"Yeah, just a little ache is bothering me. Nothing I cant handle.". At that Yoongi smiled.

"Thats good to hear." He sips his coffee. They were at there favorite cafe, in which they go to it everyday. Yoongi was the only actual friend to Jungkook. Ever since that day, Yoongi hasn't done him wrong...  
*Flashback: First Day of College*  
First class: Math 101

"Welcome to Seoul University. I"ll be your Math 101 Professor. Professor Lee is what you shall call me. Today we will be starting off with...."  
All the things said out of the professors mouth went in one of Yoongi's ears and out the other. He looked around the huge room and spotted someone sitting in the far back, writting down everything the professor is saying.

'He looks so quiet and lonely..' Yoongi had thought as he got up and packed his things to go sit next to the lonesome boy. He sat down next to him as the other looked up from the book the other was currently writing in.

"Hey, I saw you all by yourself over here and I decided to give you some company... If thats ok." Yoongi said "I could go if you want..."

"No no, thats fine. I did feel a little lonely.." said the other.

"Oh ok, lemme introduce myself. Yoongi, Min Yoongi." He put his hand out for the other to shake.

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you, Yoongi." He shook his hand. 

"Im guessing your younger than me, so thats "Yoongi-hyung" to you." Yoongi laughed.

"When"s your birthday?" Jungkook asked

"March 9, 1993" He replied

"Well then you guessed right, Yoongi-hyung." Ever since that encounter, the two had been inseperable....  
*Flashback End*  
It has been some months now and Yoongi has gained enough trust that Jungkook can depend on him now. He just hoped its not a mistake for making that decision. The two had been lost in the conversation they were having when it was almost time to head to class.

"Oh would you look at the time. We need to head to the class before the professor kicks our asses, yeah?" Yoongi stood up from his chair, grabbing his wallet to pay for the food.

"Yeah, lets go."  
The cafe isn't to far away from campus luckily, so they were able to get there 5 mins prior to when they were suppose to come. They sat down at their usual seat and waited for the professor to arrive to run her mouth.

"Good Morning class, we have a new recruit with us today. Introduce yourself." Professor Lee walks in with someone. The person had stood in front of the room and introduced themselves,

"Hello, my name is Park Min. Allow me to be another assets of your class." Jimin or so called "Min" bowed his head. He walked up the stairs to find a seat in front of Yoongi and Jungkook. The whole way up the steps Jimin stared at Jungkook directly in his eyes as he did the same. Its as if time has stopped, they didnt take each others eyes off one another. Jimin got to the seat and sat down giving a breath taking smirk to a currently starring Jungkook. 

'He's so cute...' Jungkook had thought 'No no no. Brain, this is what we NOT gonna do.' "Min" had light brown freckles, pink coconut hair, big circle glasses, blue eye contacts, pink plump lips, an oversized sweater, black jeans, and some converses. Throughout the whole lecture, Jungkook was peeking over at Jimin, Yoongi had noticed this.

"Hey kid, whats got you so distracted? Usually your looking down at your notebook writing down everything been said by Professor Lee. Now your just curled up in a ball starring at the new guy or daydreaming." Yoongi confronts Jungkook of his strange behavior.

"Huh? What did you say.." Jungkook ask not looking at him, still lost in his own world.

"Sigh, you didnt even hear me. Hmm...." Yoongi looks over at Jimin, he smiles. "I know what to do..." As soons as Yoongi gets up Professor Lee was done with class. Everyone starts packing their things and starts to exit the room., everyone including Jimin. 

'Damn it' Yoongi says mentally. "Come on Jungkook, lets go-" Yoongi looks over to an empty space. "Where the fuck did he go..." He looks around to spot Jungkook walking out the classroom in a fast pace.

"Hey kid! Wait a second!" He packs his things and zooms out the room to catch up with Jungkook.

"What the hell, what are you in such a rush for?" Yoongi asks.

"Computer Room." Says Jungkook.

"Why exactly?" 

"Uh... I need to study- Yes! Study for uh, upcoming test! Meet you at WacDonalds to get some grub, yeah? Ok bye~!" Jungkook rushes as he zooms to the computer room.

"Huh? But we dont have an upcoming test... What is he up to..." Yoongi says as he slowly follows him to his destination...  
*To be continuned....*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took long, heh... Also this is a part 1 of the chapter, just so you know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, it means so much to me! Comment what you what to happen and feel free to give me tips in writing!  
> See you~ (*≧∀≦*)


End file.
